


Truths

by Shiropropaganda



Series: Prompt Box Fills [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post Series, Slav POV, blink and you miss it akira/sven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: Prompt: Sheith from Slav's POV





	Truths

Slav thinks some things exist as constant, unshakable truths in every reality.  
Not many things, but some of them.

Like the fact that color of the sky and water are reflections of each other.  
Like the fact presence of the Balmera so near Earth has been causes very interesting tidal patterns.  
Like the fact that the Black Paladin and the Captain of the Atlas are in love.

Slav runs the calculations over and over until his hands cramp and his eyelids droop, but each result remains an unmovable constant.

It’s obvious, to him.  
It’s obvious even without the math involved.

Slav can see it in the casual quirk of the older man’s mouth, and the minute twitch of the younger man’s eyebrow in return.

The black paladin is an enigma to many, but Slav can read his face as easily as a parent can hear a child telling just one more bedtime story at the end of a long day.

He knows, instinctively, if he pressed a finger to each of their wrists that their pulses would thud in tandem. He knows it because it tastes the same as the equations that slip from his tongue.

Slav has never met the other versions of himself, but he has heard whispers from the paladins. He’s heard of his own confidence and quick thinking. Of his partner’s courage. He heard the green paladin softly confess she’d seen the name Akira stitched into the lining of Not-Shiro-But-Sven’s collar.

The Black Paladin of Voltron and the Captain of the Atlas don’t calculate like humans should. They don’t even factor into his approximation like a planet and its moon. The easiest way for Slav to plug them into his calculations is to factor them as if they were binary stars, always circling.

The relief of it comes in the reality that they aren’t actual stars at all, so when they collide there is no catastrophic fall out.

Slav is there, part of the small group that gathers on the canyon side at sundown.

There are whispers, and questions, but he relishes the silence when Coran raises his hands.

The rings are a human tradition, forged from the same type of meteor that created Voltron itself, and the significance isn’t lost on Slav. The kiss… the kiss that follows transcends peoples and cultures and languages. It is a constant.

The sky reflects the water.  
The tides will follow whatever heavenly bodies are closest.  
The only way to seal a marriage is with a kiss.


End file.
